5 HOME (Episode)
"5 HOME" is the 3 . episode of the third season and the 30 . overall. It aired on July 22, 2013. Synopsis At the Katsuragi household, Haqua asks Keima if "simultaneous afterschool events" means walking home with them. Keima said that he has got all of his potential hosts and all he needs to do is to get close to them. Haqua asks if walking home with them is really so important. Keima calls Haqua an amateur and says that "Love" is: #Walking home together. #Exchange contact information #Date #Girl invites to walk home together #Repeat steps 3 and 4 And that if you're unable to get the first part down then you'll be a novice in love forever. Keima then shows the schedule that he will follow: *13:00: Tsukiyo (If not moon-watching) *15:00 (Band practice ends): Yui (Grab her as she gets in the car) *16:00: Ayumi (Have Haqua delay her) *17:00: Chihiro (Delay her an extra hour by phone call) *18:00 (Library closes at 17:00): Shiori *19:00 ~ 20:00: Tsukiyo (If moon-watching) Keima says that he will raise each girl's affection level by 5. Later that day afer class ends, Haqua, disguised as Elsie, greets Aymui and Chihiro and says that it's time for band practice. Chihiro notes that she seems enthesiastic today. Haqua laughs nervously and whispers to Keima "Right?". Keima gives her a thumbs up to signal that she is doing a good job. Keima waits for Tsukiyo at the entrance to the school so that he came walk home with her. While waiting he recalls that when he conquered her, he assumed that her memories of him disappeared. But since she does have memories of him and is angry at him, he thinks it is very likely that she has goddess inside her. However, Keima got frustrated that Tsukiyo is now getting an hour late for his schedule. Keima then heard footsteps and saw Tsukiyo in her raincoat asking worriedly if Luna is wet while stating her own distaste for the weather. Keima then greeted Tsukiyo and told her that he waited for her to go home together. Keima then saw tsukiyo get to the bus and hurriedly followed her. Tsukiyo however, tried to push Keima away, saying that Keima is annoying and a pervert. Keima nevertheless, managed to stall enough time for him to get in the bus with Tsukiyo. In the bus, Keima decided to use the "three Fs" to keep his love triangle intact. The Love Delta Force; Firstly, one must FOLLOW as Keima tried to tell Tsukiyo that the Kanon incident is a misunderstanding as Tsukiyo told Keima to stop talking to her. The bus then jerked a little as Keima used the FOOLISH mode by falling down and hitting his head on a pole, and pretending that he is very hurt and helpless. Tsukiyo was a little shocked before turning away and calling Keima an idiot. Keima, then decided to leave the bus, using the FUKANZENNA KETSUMATSU (Finish with an open ending) method. Keima however, was worried that he may not have time to do it as Tsukiyo's affection may not be enough. Keima then saw Tsukiyo taking out a band-aid and Keima thanked her. When the bus was about to go, Keima rushed up and asked Tsukiyo if she will be in school tomorrow as Tsukiyo agreed. At school, after band practice, Chihiro praised Haqua's skills and Ayumi decided that they will call it a day. Haqua then quickly notified Keima. As Yui says good byes, Haqua decided to at least stall Ayumi and Chihiro. Chihiro then asked Haqua about Keima calling her yesterday night as Ayumi noticed it but she left as well. Keima then saw Yui getting to her car and tried to rush to her but get knocked on a small rock and fell on his head again as the car zoomed away. Keima then saw Ayumi and quickly decided to change his main targets to her. Keima then explained that he waited for Ayumi to go home with her. However, Miyako then appeared as Keima was shocked. Because of Miyako, Keima feels that his plan is now in danger as it may not give him as much opportunity to get close to Ayumi. Keima then ignored Miyako and asked Ayumi about her tests as Miyako asked Keima that won't Kanon be angry. Ayumi then also smiled and said that she would never expect Keima and Kanon to be a couple and asked when did that happen as Keima noticed a dangerous vibe from her. Keima then tried to explain it clearer to Ayumi but saw Haqua and Chihiro walking at the opposite road. Keima then quickly pushed Ayumi and Miyako away, saying that he had a sudden craving for Taiyaki and eventually went to a Taiyaki shop in Inazumart. Inside the shopping complex, Keima saw Haqua and Chihiro in it as well. Haqua then sends a message to Keima that they are going up to the music store. Miyako then called Keima and wrapped his Ogura Taiyaki in paper and hands it to him. Keima then took it but says that it is too late for Miyako to be nice now and that he won't help her even if she had an escaped spirit in her. Keima then wen up and told the girls that he is going to the public toilet but was secretly calling Haqu to gather more information. At the entrance to the restroom, Keima told Haqua to do her job properly as this is a very crucial moment but Haqua quickly turned herself invisible as Keima heard Ayumi calling him. Ayumi then asked if Keima is talking to someone as Keima replied that he wasn't and asked Ayumi what's the problem. Ayumi then said that she want to be close to Kema and told him to stay away from him. Keima then grabbed Ayumi and told her that he won't and will stay with her. Ayumi tried to tell Keima to let go of her as Keima said that he won't. Meanwhile, Haqua came to Ayumi and greeted her as Ayumi was shocked and accidentally squeezed out the sweet bean paste from the Taiyaki, burning her hand. At the same time, in the music store, Chihiro was commenting on how "Elsie" was taking a long time and saw Keima looking at some musical equipment. When asked, Keima said that Elsie had something on and that he was told to pick on some bass strings but cannot decide on which ones. Chihiro picked one as Keima asked what's the difference and it was noted to be different in thickness. Keima then said that there isn't a need for so many guitars as Chihiro said that there is a difference but was unable to actually tell them apart and reasoned that she had only been playing the guitar for six months. Chihiro then saw a nice guitar as Keima said that the price of it can buy many galge as Chihiro sat down while trying out her guitar and humming a tune. After that, Keima asked if it was any better as Chihiro said that she don't know. Keima then asked what song was that as Chihiro said that it was one she wrote some time ago and that she planned to sing it at the Mai High Festival but she only half-finished it. Keima then said that her song sounded nice though as Chihiro said that one cannot judge a song by the beginning but quickly shouted and declared that she should not even be talking to Keima before walking away. Keima then decided to continue to progress after finishing with Ayumi and Chihiro and left. Miyako then asked "Elsie" to pay for the Taiyaki. Later, at the library Keima noticed that it is closed but Keima said that this makes it easier for him and went in the library. There, Keima saw Shiori writing a novel and told Haqua to move and distract her as Keima went on and reads Shiori's book. From the book, it showed Shiori's story. In the setting, there was a 600 year old galactic war and the protagonist of the story is Simone S Libro, a young reporter as Keima says that this story will be going to get more ridiculous. In the story, Simone says that she need to denounce the war instead of writing unrelated articles but was punished to sorting out articles daily and said that she had a bad habit of saying out whatever that comes to her mind and she needs to control herself as Keima thought that this is completely the opposite of the author. In the space library, Simone saw Pierre Kashiragi, who acts like Shiori of the present as Keima realized that the roles are reversed but the conquest is still there. Keima then waited to see if there is a kissing scene but saw nothing written down. Keima the flipped to some pages and saw that Kasiragi died from war and Simone felt nothing and prepared a funeral as Keima wondered if it was due to Kanon and his rumors. Keima then heard a noise and saw Shiori who blushed and tried to tell Keima not to look while Keima thought that Shiori can never be like Simone. Keima then apologized to Shiori and said that he added something in the end. Shiori read it and it shows Pierre wearing a bulletproof armor and saying that he is still alive. Shiori nevertheless, came and told Pierre not to add in useless plot as Pierre said that he wanted to see her again. Shiori then tries to write Pierre to death but Keima was able to counter it over and over. Simone was angry that Kshiragi is out of character as Shiori continues to try and write, Keima then rushed up and wrote to Simone not to be mad at him and wants to help her. Shiori then blushed and wrote "To be continued" before leaving. Keima then decided to trigger his "leaving school event" and told Haqua to fly and watch Shiori so he can "accidentally" bump to her. Keima then turned as saw Yui, asking her that she should have stayed in her car and went home as Yui said that she saw Keima outside and wanted to walk home with him while holding his hand. Keima then said that Yui's event is later and told her not to be a player. Keima then told Yui that he s a man and he would walk her home as Yui blushed and said that her heart skipped. However, Yui said that Keima used the same look to Chihiro and Ayumi as well, shocking Keima. Yui then said that she never expect Keima to be a playboy. Yui then gave Keima a present and said that he will need it in the future, revealing a girls' uniform for Mai High as keima screamed to Yui that it has no use for him. Yui then told Keima that she won't want any misunderstandings if both of them were going out together wearing male uniforms as Keima tells Yui to wear like a girl. Yui then said that Keima will get used to it but Keima argued that he don't want to and they are not a couple as Haqua wonders if this is a comedy act. Yui pushed Keima on the wall and told him that she will teach him about true love as Keima said that cross-dressing is not true love. When Shiori walked out of the library, Keima used the chance to slip away home in tears. The next day, Keima started thinking on how the conquest rate is and how he cannot risk their affection to hate. Keima then decided to go see all of the girls again and saw Nora. Keima quickly closed the door and asked what happened, stating that Nora is dangerous and tried to kill him once. Haqua said that Nora won't go that far...probably. Nora the opened the door and told Kiema not to ignore her and asked for Elsie and saw Haqua there. nora asked what is Haqua here as haqua said that she is just visiting. and what brings Nora here. Nora said that she was going to pass a message along. Nora the asked where is Elsie as Keima said that Elsie seems to be gone as Nora was displeased. Keima then told Haqua not to tell anyone about Kanon. Keima then made some tea for Nora as the latter complimented on Keima's usefulness while Keima thanked her. Haqua asked why is Keima sucking up and was replied that Keima want to squeeze out some useful information. Haqua then asked Nora about her reason for here as Nora replied that the higher ups are now searching for the residents of Heaven hiding in Earth. Haqua then said that she never heard it as Nora responded that an official one will be made the next day. Keima then asked what is the goddesses as Nora told Kema to just focus on the runaway spirits. Keima then told Haqua that he will leave now and told her to keep Nora and get as much information as possible. Keima then ran off while knowing that his theory is getting more and more legitimate, however, his conquest speed is slower than anticipated and he hurried himself. Trivia *Keima's delta force is based on the triforce . *Keima's head was breifly turned to a playboy bunny during Yui's confrontation.